User blog:IAmTargy999/A Wild Snorlax is Blocking Your Way
Yesterday was the forth day of Hanukkah. Now, both my mother and father are divorced, so we spend the first day at one parents house, the next night at another’s, the next night at the third etc. Yesterday, I celebrated it at my mom’s house. First, me and my mom ate dinner. We had some French fries with and I had a boca burger. Then, we started the fourth night of Hanukkah. Unfortunately, we usually have latkes and sufganiyots for these nights. (Latkes are potato pancakes and sufganiyots are jelly donuts.) We we’re out of those foods that night. So we didn’t eat anything. We already had dinner before, so it’s fine. Then me and my mother lit the candles. What you do at Hanukkah is you Light the middle candel with a lighter or match, but you must leave the other candles unlit. Then you take the middle candle and light every other candel on the menorah with the middle candel. So, we lit the menorah and played a game of dreidel. Dreidel is a game where you take a four sided spinning top with one Hebrew letter on each side. These letters are nun, gimel, hey, and shin. Each player takes half of the pile of coins. If there are three players you each take a third of the pile, if there are four players you take a quarter of the pile, etc. You each put one coin into the middle of the table. (For your information, when I say coin, I don’t mean real coins, use fake coins. But you can use real use pennies, dimes, nickels, or quarters.) Then, you each spin once, and take from the pile depending on what you land on. If you land on nun, you do nothing, if you land on gimel, you take all of the pile, if you land on hey, you take half of the pile, and if you take shin, you put one of your coins into the pile. Then, you take an action in the game based off of what you landed on. Then, the other player takes a turn, then after each player has a turn, you each put another coin into the pile. When the first player ends up losing all their coins, they are left with one last turn. When it is that turn, if they land on nun, or shin, they lose. So, me and my mother played a game of dreidel and then I opened that night’s gift. The gifts I got were as follows; some clothes, some paper, a map of the world, and (Here’s where the title of this particular blog will make sense) a plush of the Pokémon Snorlax. I’ve always really liked Snorlax as a Pokémon. Snorlax is just a cool Pokémon in my opinion. Also, for a diabetic cat that sleeps all the time, Snorlax is pretty tough. So, the fourth day was pretty fun. So, for those of you who celebrate Christmas, I hope you had a merry Christmas, and those of you who celebrate Kwanzaa, I hope your enjoying your Kwanzaa celebration. Category:Blog posts